User talk:Mobutu4
Hi Mobutu4. I will help you with the wiki. I saw the welcome message on my page so I will go ahead. I would like to know though what articles regard monsters because I do not know the game. Thanks. Tigernose About the game So is this game a sort of RTS? If you could tell me a little about it, I can help you further. Tigernose - 20:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks, I'm pretty sure I can fit in 8500KB on my memory stick. Tigernose Re:Sysopship Not yet Mobutu4, I need to prove if I'm gonna stay active: and the only way to do that is to download the demo. Recently, I couldn't find the charger for my PSP so I couldn't turn it on, but I found it just now. I am currently downloading the demo. This will mean I can help on a different level. Cya, --Tigernose 12:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Demo Sorry, I just found out the game was only released in Japan and North America. I live in the UK, which is in Europe, and it is unavailable here... I was hoping I could play the game, but oh well. I will still continue to help you get the wiki up and running. Also, the game only just came out in North America, I'm thinking they may release it in Europe a little later, but that's just a guess... 13:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Thank you for the warm welcome. I will certainly do that. [[User:Supergeeky1|'Badman']][[User talk:Supergeeky1|'My Talk']] 18:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thought I'd breathe some life into this Wiki the english speaking world needs it :) Hey if anyone still goes on here i'll help edit. Just message me with what you need help with. Thanks for reading.A W Archibald 14:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ohh yea umm you might want to edit the main home page. It's a bit boring (no offence trying to be constructive) Hello, a message regarding your activity. Hello, Mobutu. I've noticed that you have logged in to this wiki fairly recently, however, your last edit was in June 19th of 2011. Having not edited here for quite some time, I was beginning to wonder if you were still active here or not. If not, I was going to request adoption of this wiki, seeing as I myself am a big fan of No Heroes Allowed (will eventually get WDIDTDTML 1/2) and have an extensive knowledge regarding No Heroes Allowed. The main reason for this wiki adoption is to clean up the wiki, fix any vandalized articles, and do much, much more to get this wiki back into tip-top shape. I just wanted to first get your permission about whether I would be able to adopt this wiki or not. Note: If I do not get a response within 2-3 weeks I will request adoption anyway. Thank you for reading, and I hope to speak with you in the future. :) EVILORD BADMAN! >:D (talk) 21:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC)